Mr Cellophane
by Beckyhelene
Summary: [Dinothunder] Takes place after Ranger exlcusive. Devon does some thinking about some new developments. EthanCassidy, onesided DevonCassidy. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Disney and the song Mr. Cellophane, belongs to the musical, Chicago.  
  
Summary: Devon sees Cassidy and Ethan getting close, how does he feel?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Devon stood by a tree, watching Ethan and Cassidy on another of their dates..........Sorry, "hanging out times". They were sitting in the park talking. Cassidy was laughing and touching Ethan's hand every so often. Devon sighed. How he wished it was him that she was touching then and there. His eyes closed.  
  
() If someone stood up in a crowd  
  
And raised his voice up way out loud  
  
And waved his arm  
  
And shook his leg  
  
You'd notice him ()  
  
Devon was the one who always ran around doing things for her. He was the one who helped her with her news casts...........So why didn't she look at him the way she was looking at Ethan right now?  
  
() If someone in a movie show  
  
Yelled "fired in the second row,  
  
This whole place is a powder keg!"  
  
You'd notice him ()  
  
In his mind, Cassidy was a bright ray of sunshine. Her golden hair long and free that would blow in her face in the wind was beautiful. And whenever she'd smile, an actual smile, not a smirk or sneer, she was like an angel. He only wished she'd see him the way he saw her.  
  
() And even without clucking like a hen  
  
Everyone gets noticed, now and then,  
  
Unless, of course, that personage should be  
  
Invisible, inconsequential me! ()  
  
But she didn't. He was just some guy who followed her around, following orders while holding a camera. He was Cassidy's cellophane guy.  
  
() Cellophane  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
Should have been my name !!!!  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
'cause you can look right through me  
  
Walk right by me  
  
And never know I'm there! ()  
  
"I still can't believe I actually got a job at the station." Cassidy smiled at Ethan. "That was so nice of Kira."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Ethan replied. Cassidy laughed softly. Devon laid his head against the tree.  
  
"I am." She said. She took Ethan's hand. "You know what?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm really.....uh........glad that we came across each other on that dating website." She said shyly. Ethan blushed.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." He said. Devon felt like dirt. This was a side of her he was never privy to. She was so comfortable that she was letting her walls of false confidence down. Devon opened his eyes and continued watching them.  
  
() I tell ya  
  
Cellophane  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
Should have been my name  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
'cause you can look right through me walk right by me  
  
And never know I'm there. . . ()  
  
"I don't think I ever would've really talked to you like this..." Cassidy admitted. Ethan looked at her. "I mean, I'm supossed to be like cool and popular Cassidy, and you're........the only person who I've actually been comfortable enough to let see me like this. And I don't think I would've felt this way if we hadn't begun to spend time together.......Alone." She said. Ethan gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Cassidy, the only person you have to be is yourself. That's all that matters to me."  
  
() Suppose you was a little cat  
  
Residin' in a person's flat  
  
Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?  
  
You'd notice him ()  
  
Devon sighed. Why hadn't he ever talked to Cassidy like that? Who knows, maybe if he had, she would be staring deep into his eyes right now, instead of Ethan's.  
  
() Suppose you was a woman wed  
  
And sleepin' in a double bed beside one man for seven years  
  
You'd notice him ()  
  
You'd think that after three years of Devon being her personal lap-dog, Cassidy would've noticed him and seen the true reason why he learned to use a camera and why he told her that he wanted to be a professional camera man when he grew up. Before he met Cassidy, he was just some geeky kid who didn't really have any hobbies, but when he saw her in school, and found out she wanted to be a news reporter-becoming someone who she'd notice became his hobby. He forced himself to love being a camera man, and then approached her, which began their friendship-reporter/camera man relationship-thing. But no, she never noticed him to be more then just the guy who did stuff for her.  
  
() A human being's made of more than air  
  
With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there ()  
  
Devon was a nobody, pure and simple. He was just some guy with a camera who followed around beautiful Cassidy Cornell. That's all he was.  
  
() Unless that human bein' next to you  
  
Is unimpressive, undistinguished  
  
You know who. . . ()  
  
Cassidy looked down, then did something that totally destroyed Devon's hopes for him and her. She shyly stood up and leaned across the picnic table that she and Ethan were sitting across from each other on. Ethan stared at her, and was taken by surprise when her lips met his. Ethan slowly put a hand on her cheek, getting into the kiss. After a while, Cassidy pulled away, feeling a little awkward. She sat back down.  
  
"Wow." Ethan muttered, still reeling from that kiss. Cassidy nervously pushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
  
"No......it........it was great." Ethan finally said. "It was great." He said. Cassidy looked at him and gave him a smile.  
  
"Really?" She asked. Ethan nodded. Cassidy gave a soft giggle, feeling a little giddy.  
  
"You want to go get something to eat?" He asked. Cassidy nodded. The two stood up and walked off together. They both were unsure what their status now was, were they friends who just kissed, or more? Cassidy boldly made the first move and reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Ethan looked at her and smiled. He pulled his hand away and reached up, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her a bit closer. Cassidy smiled and put her arm around his waist. The two left the park, leaving Devon standing there.  
  
() Should have been my name  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
'cause you can look right through me  
  
Walk right by me  
  
And never know I'm there  
  
I tell ya  
  
Cellophane  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
Should have been my name  
  
Mister cellophane  
  
'cause you can look right through me  
  
Walk right by me  
  
And never know I'm there  
  
Never even know I'm there ()  
  
Devon saw how happy Cassidy was right now. That's all that mattered. He wished he was the one that made her happy, but he couldn't hate Ethan for being the one who brought the genuine smile to her face.  
  
"Treat her well, man." Devon muttered to the wind as he turned, walking away. "Keep her smiling." He said. He walked off, feeling a little bit better about being Devon "Mr. Cellophane" Fong-sure he didn't like it, but Cassidy was happy. He'd be her Mr. Cellophane for ever, as long as she was happy.

END

Note: Hope you guys liked it. I'm not a big Ethan/Cassidy fan, but I just got the idea of having some introspective Devon on the whole thing. :)


End file.
